


Hello, Fair Prince

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from nishinoyalovesyuu on tumblr: Get me! Daisuga or Tsukkiyama, your choice :D</p>
<p>Leave a “Get Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.<br/>drabbles: send me characters and a prompt<br/>http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/post/131829220363/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt</p>
<p>A fic wherein there is skating and plotting and possibly kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Fair Prince

It wasn’t that he was terrible at ice skating. He was fairly good even, far above passable and quite able to hold his own. It was just that Noya and Tanaka were too good. They made him look like a child, practically stumbling across the ice while they skated in elaborate figures and performed jumps around him, somehow graceful and elegant enough to easily avoid the other skaters even on the busiest days at the rink.

Koushi sighs as he pulls off his gloves in order to lace up his skates. Noya and Tanaka are already far ahead of him, having gotten so practiced at getting their skates on that it took them barely any time at all before they were laughing their way onto the ice, leaving Koushi behind on the bench at the side of the rink. He takes his time lacing himself up and pulling his gloves back on before he steps onto the ice himself.

He gets about halfway around the rink in a slow warmup lap, hands clasped behind his back, when he notices Noya and Tanaka across the ice, skating circles around a confused looking guy who’s practically twice Noya’s height while they both grin at his vaguely trembling but mostly still figure. Koushi gazes at them while he continues on, wonders if maybe he should step in and save the poor guy from the overabundance of enthusiasm in front of him.

That’s when his eye is caught by someone else. Someone who happens to be turning away from Koushi himself, in fact. Dark brown eyes catch his even as their owner is turning his head away, and as Koushi realizes that he’d been watching him, the other guy grins widely and turns faintly pink as he skates towards the commotion that Noya and Tanaka are still making with the poor guy caught in their clutches.

Koushi can feel his face heat up at the thought that he was being watched, and by someone so gorgeous to boot, and even as he tells himself that it’s just because it’s so cold outside, he knows that his face is even redder than he thinks it is and there’s absolutely no way it’s just from the cold air. He turns in the opposite direction and skates off, conveniently missing the questionable look that passes between Noya and Tanaka as he leaves them behind and does a few little circles past slower skaters to warm himself up.

Noya skates up next to him after a while, stars in his eyes and a grin on his face, murmuring dreamily about the ‘tall, gorgeous, long haired angel’ whose name was apparently Asahi, one of the many things that Noya, and after a few moments, Tanaka, manage to ramble about as they skate sedately along with Koushi. Tanaka looks just as smitten as Noya does, interjecting Noya’s wandering nonsensical stream of thought with extra adjectives and the occasional sighed exclamation.

Koushi makes the effort to ‘hmm’ and nod in the right places, not that Noya and Tanaka really pay attention to him, until he hears Noya start talking more about how Asahi apparently isn’t a very good skater and was dragged out here by his friend Daichi against his will. Just at that moment they happen to get a clear view across the rink at where Koushi’s admirer is busy laughing heartily at poor Asahi’s attempt to move more than two feet without dragging himself along the wall bordering the ice.

Noya sighs again at the sight, as if he’s looking at a newborn puppy trying to walk and not a grown man falling on his ass on the ice. “That Daichi is a good skater, but I think Ryuu and I could teach him better.” Tanaka nods fiercely in agreement, and Koushi laughs a little at the looks on their faces as Asahi wobbles his way to standing again, Daichi at his side, still grinning in obvious mirth.

Then Daichi glances up, catches them watching them from across the ice, and grins at Koushi like he’s completely used to being stared at by strangers. He even winks at him before he turns to grab Asahi’s arm to keep him from falling yet again, and Koushi can feel his face turn five shades darker than it already had been. He pivots gently, pretends he saw nothing and continues his way down the opposite direction, Noya and Tanaka mumbling quietly behind him as they follow.

Tanaka swoops past Koushi in a rush and grabs his hands to twirl him in a circle, and Koushi barely gets a glimpse through the whirling world to see Noya off like a rocket toward the other side of the rink, shooting like a bullet straight toward a still grinning Daichi and shaky Asahi. By the time Tanaka finally lets him go they’ve more or less ended up in the middle of the rink, and Koushi is devastatingly dizzy and out of breath.

There’s a firm push against his back and the next thing he knows he’s almost crashed into someone from his dizzied vision and wobbly balance, barely catching himself with his arms thrown around their neck. That someone wraps strong arms around Koushi’s waist, lets their momentum spin them in a couple of languid circles before he swoops Koushi down into a smooth dip. When the world stops tilting enough for Koushi to open his eyes, all he sees is Daichi’s gorgeous face above his, framed by a background of the twinkling stars high in the night sky above them.

The combination of the confident grin gracing Daichi’s face and the close proximity of his face to Koushi’s has Koushi blushing, a fierce red heat burning across his cheekbones. He inhales a stuttering, shaky breath even as he watches Daichi’s eyes and smile soften and warm as he looks down at him. As Daichi gently straightens them back up, drifting them in another lazy twirl, Koushi lets out that breath along with the only thing he can think to say in this situation.

“Oh, my hero.” It comes out wispy and quiet from residual dizziness from the spinning and closeness of Daichi to him, his arms still firmly wrapped around Daichi’s neck, Daichi’s arms grasping him around the waist and keeping their bodies close together.

Daichi’s eyes widen for a brief moment, before a rakish grin settles on his face and he speaks as he slowly lets them separate. "Do I get a prize for rescuing you?"

Koushi can feel the blush on his face intensify, and before his brain can tell him whether it’s a good idea or a very, very horrible one, he pulls Daichi’s face closer to his and plants a sweet kiss on his mouth. He can hear Noya and Tanaka hooting and giggling from somewhere nearby, and shushing that Koushi bets is Asahi, trying to calm them both down, probably while trying to remain upright on the ice.

Daichi has lost the grin, just stands alone blushing even worse than Koushi, looking stunned, like no one ever actually calls him on the overconfident things he says. Koushi smiles and winks at him before turning and skating away, intent on getting off the ice finally. He can hear even Asahi laughing behind him, and he turns his head to see Daichi almost trip over his own skates as he rushes to follow Koushi as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
